One Boring Afternoon
by vinewood.princess
Summary: One boring, stormy afternoon indoors, Blaise and Hermione decide to liven things up a bit. Smutty one-shot. 7th Year.


**One Boring Afternoon**

BlaisexHermione.

One-shot.

It was a dark and stormy Saturday afternoon with unfortunately not much to do. Usually, everyone would be outside enjoying the fresh air and sunshine. Sadly, today that was not an option. No one was too keen to get blown away or electrocuted. They rather stay safe and dry, tucked away in the library or up in their common room.

In the Heads Dormitory, Hermione Granger was taking full advantage of the boring day indoors. She sat in the living area with all her books spread out before her on the coffee table. Her quill moved quickly and purposefully across the parchment as she took notes on the chapter they were working on in Ancient Runes. They had a test on Monday and as usual, she was striving for a perfect score. She moved an unruly lock of curly brown hair behind her ear that kept irritatingly dangling in her face. How she wished to just chop it all off some days.

Blaise Zabini was sprawled across the plush carpet, only a few feet away, with his hands over his face, clad in only a pair of pajama pants. They were gray with green snakes printed all over. His favorite. Hermione wondered if he ever washed the damn things. He wore them every day when he was lounging around. She didn't like to think of it; but maybe he was like a cartoon character and just had multiple pairs of the same exact pajama pants stashed in his closet. She giggled when that thought crossed her mind.

Living together in such close quarters definitely took a lot to get used to. Hermione's jaw dropped when she got on the Hogwarts Express that seemingly lovely morning and came face to face with Blaise, claiming he was Head Boy. To this day she still has no idea how out of all the other seventh year guys he got picked. McGonagall must have been out of her mind. Blaise was a Slytherin and Malfoy's best friend, she already planned to not get along with him and as she guessed, he was a total prick. He literally thought he was the best thing since sliced bread. He strutted around like a fuckin' peacock and never wore a shirt. He always had random slutty girls coming over and never cleaned up after himself EVER. On top of it all he was the biggest chauvinist. After asking him one day to pick up his worn clothes off the floor of their shared bathroom he sneered, 'Isn't that a woman's job, Granger?', before slouching off. How she wished to could just grab his neck and throttle him! The nerve! Nevertheless, regardless of being the definition of an ass she decided to just suck it all up and attempt to get through the year without having to resort to killing him.

"UGHHHHHHHHH!" Hermione continued to study and acted as if she didn't hear a thing when Blaise found it the appropriate time to groan obnoxiously. She was not in the mood for him today.

"UGHHHHHHHHH!" She took a deep breath but still refused to look in his direction.

"UGHHHHHHHHH!" No response.

"UGHHHHHHHHH!"

"What! What! What the fuck is the problem!" Hermione finally shouted, her face contorted in rage.

Blaise immediately shot up into a sitting position, "No need to get so snappy, Granger."

"I can get as snappy as I damn well please."

"Not with me."

"What are you going to do?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"If you keep it up, you'll soon find out." Blaise eyed her up and down suggestively. His voice thick with something lusty and sexual that made Hermione's stomach flip. Blaise had been trying very unsuccessfully to seduce her for the past several months and she just wasn't having it. He happened to find her rather appealing despite whatever Draco said. Mudblood or not, she was hot and he was determined to have her. It was a bit unnerving for her to constantly shoot him down. Most girls threw themselves at him and he couldn't blame them. He was gorgeous; being part-veela did wonders for a person's looks. He stood at an attractive 6'3 with smooth, chocolate skin and wore his hair shaved down close to his head. He also had an amazing body, which he loved to show off whenever he had the chance. So naturally he wasn't exactly one to be rejected.

Despite her flipping stomach and the growing heat between her legs, she kept her cool and glared at him.

"You're a pig," Hermione grabbed her Ancient Runes book and brought it close to her face, attempting to focus. "Now if you will please leave me alone. Thank you!"

"But I'm so bored. No offense, Granger, but you're as entertaining as a wet rag."

"Sorry to disappoint. How about you go find Malfoy or some of your Slytherin friends, hmmm?" She replied.

"That's a lot of work and you're right here," Blaise quickly got up from his spot on the carpet and stealthily snuck up to Hermione, positioning himself right behind her so she could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck. "Let's do something fun."

Hermione stiffened. Oh shit. He could not be serious right now. She had been trying to fight him off for a while but her resolve was weakening. Why did he have to be so damn sexy? No wonder he pulled so many girls, he was a hard guy to resist. Still, Hermione made up her mind that she wasn't going to be another notch on his belt. Another stupid girl who gave in to all the sweet bullshit he whispered in their ear. Another girl he fucked and kicked to the curb.

She slowly turned her head to tell him to fuck off but was promptly met by his lips. Sweet baby Merlin, his lips. It was a soft, gentle kiss and then Blaise pulled away to look her in the eyes, to see how she would react. He hoped she would just let him have his way with her; he would anyway at some point.

Hermione inhaled deeply and stared back at him with her dark, chocolate eyes. Fuck it. She jumped on him.

They crashed to the floor. Hermione grabbed Blaise's face between her hands and kissed him like a wild woman. Hot, rough, frantic. He gripped her hips to guide her onto his growing hard-on. He thrust himself against her, eliciting a moan from both of them. Blaise was excited; he had been waiting for this moment for a while. Hermione could definitely feel how excited he truly was. She swiftly climbed off of him and stood, leaving him breathless on his back.

"Where are you going?" He whined, watching her creamy, slender legs walk away.

She just smirked and kept going.

"What the hell are you playing at, Granger?" He immediately went to thoughts of her getting him all worked up and ready to go and then leaving him alone, feeling stupid, going on later to tell her little girlfriends and having a good old laugh at his expense.

"Come here." She purred, opening the door to her bedroom and disappearing inside.

Blaise was off the floor in two seconds flat and raced to her room. Just as he was about to enter, Hermione stopped him. She smiled at the look of confusion on his handsome face.

"Anyone that wishes to enter this room must first take off all clothing." She examined his already naked upper half and felt a jolt. Oh boy, this was going to be good. She found pleasure in counting his abs. It was something she did often. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and 6. Yes. Yes. Yes.

A wicked grin spread across Blaise's face. "You're speaking my language now, darling."

He took his time grabbing the waistband of his pajama pants and easing them down. He playfully took a peek down them and sent Hermione a smoldering look. Fuck, he was teasing her. She couldn't take it. Blaise finally got his pants around his ankles and kicked them to the side. His boxers were down in a flash, his dick finally springing to life. Hermione lost her voice in her throat. Blaise chuckled at her response and growled as he scooped her up and lifted her onto his shoulder. When they reached the bed he tossed her down. Hermione's wild hair all over the place. She looked beautiful.

"Now it's your turn to get undressed." He whispered as his hands began to roam all over her body, anticipating the feeling of flesh instead of clothing.

Hermione's heart was beating loudly in her ears. She fumbled with the zipper on her sweatshirt, before yanking it down, her hands visibly trembling. She had to pause for a moment to steady herself. She was so shaky all of a sudden. He was so distracting, lying on top of her without an ounce of clothing, placing open-mouthed kisses along the edge of her jaw. He was making her a wreck. Blaise looked amused at her obvious struggle.

"Why so nervous?" He asked as he lightly bit her neck.

Hermione squeaked in surprise.

"What was that?" Blaise laughed.

Hermione shook her head and laughed with him.

"I have no idea."

"Geez, woman, let me help you."

He removed her sweatshirt from her shoulders and brushed his lips against the newly exposed skin causing Hermione to shiver and then grasped the bottom of her tank top and pushed it up, revealing her flat stomach. Higher and higher. He lifted it over her head and continued to expertly unhook her bra. Her breasts bounced free and Blaise immediately attacked them. Hermione arched her back and moaned. His hot mouth felt so good. In no time he extracted her from the rest of her clothes and proceeded to drive her crazy.

Blaise's lips seemed to be everywhere. They wanted to kiss on every available space of skin. Hermione squirmed underneath him. She was beyond turned on and could feel herself dripping. Blaise captured her mouth once again and she whimpered at the feeling. He licked along her bottom lip and Hermione parted her lips, giving him access. Their tongues danced around in each other's mouths as Blaise's hands wandered south. He slightly pushed her legs apart and he felt the damp, warm heat escape from between her thighs. He felt his member harden even more, if that was even possible. As much as he wanted to take his time with her and love her body down like she deserved, he couldn't take it. He needed her. Now.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked, her voice muffled as he clapped his palm over her mouth.

"I'm going to fuck you until you pass out from the sheer pleasure of it all."

Without further notice he roughly shoved his dick inside of her. Hermione's eyes grew wide as saucers and she cried out against his hand. Blaise knew exactly what he was doing when he decided to cover her mouth.

He eased himself back out until only the tip was inside and then slammed back in. He squeezed his eyes shut and groaned. She felt amazing; better than he imagined when he was in his room wanking off to the thought of her. He was sure those days would be long gone. No more fantasizing.

Blaise suddenly began pounding into her in sharp, quick thrusts making the bed quake beneath them. The headboard thumped against the wall, making a portrait of a serene landscape that was hung above them fall to the floor.

It was a loud mixture of furniture banging, items clattering to the ground, screaming, moaning, and grunting. Hermione was screeching at the top of her lungs as Blaise continued at his frenzied pace. He pushed her legs back so he could get deeper and she couldn't take it. Hermione made an attempt to scramble away from him but he reached out and gripped her neck with force to keep her down.

"Don't run away from me." He hissed.

She writhed across the bed, her face turning a deep shade of red. It was too much to take. Blaise was making her feel too good. It was pain and pleasure at the same time. She gasped for breath, struggling to breathe with Blaise's hand still around her throat.

Blaise dipped his head and snatched a pink nipple between his teeth and slightly bit down.

Stars exploded behind Hermione's eyes. Black and white, flashing stars. She screamed out one last time as her body began spasming and she blissfully rode out her orgasm. Blaise felt her wet, velvet walls constricting and closing in around him. He was done for. His hips bucked and he groaned loudly as he released inside of her. It seemed like she was milking him for every drop he had.

Blaise collapsed on top of her, both their chests rising and falling rapidly with labored breathing. Their sweat-slick bodies pressed together. Their skin color making a striking contrast against one another.

Hermione delicately stroked his back, feeling positively weightless and satisfied. After that, she wanted nothing more than to sleep. The following silence was filled with contentedness.

Blaise was the first to speak, rousing Hermione out of her sleepy haze.

"Was I any good?" He asked, a smirk spread across his lips.

"Fishing for compliments, I see. I'm sure you already know the answer." Hermione replied with a giggle.

"Well, a guy does need a confidence boost every now and again." His smirk turning into a grin.

Hermione slapped his arm and he unwillingly eased himself off of her.

Blaise rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling.

"So?" He asked after a few minutes.

"So, what?"

"Answer my question."

Hermione furrowed her brow as if she was giving it serious thought.

"Not too bad." She finally said.

The look on Blaise's face sent her into hysterics.

"Not too bad." He huffed, watching the pretty Gryffindor girl next to him, laugh her ass off.

"No, no, no. I'm kidding. You were fantastic." Hermione said, soothingly, draping her leg across him, still hiccupping back a little laughter.

She puckered her lips for a kiss and Blaise happily gave her one.

"I thought so." He replied, haughtily.

Typical Blaise.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "So, did that make your day any less boring?"

"It certainly did and we should do it more often."

"Yes, we should." She agreed as she rested her head on his chest.

"I think I'm ready for another go already."


End file.
